


shot through the heart

by alex_archer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, au verse where nisha is a bounty hunter and timothy owns a bakery, there is sex and i'm terrible at writing f/m smut, this has no plot or purpose pls forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: Timothy is held at gunpoint by men looking for Nisha---Based off a Bakery AU verse with @pandoranmama and my versions of Timothy Lawrence and Nisha Kadam





	shot through the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandoranMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoranMama/gifts).



Timothy turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel to wrap around his waist as he dried the rest of his body. Throwing some quick conditioner into his tangled locks, he eyed himself in the mirror. The black eye had begun to simmer away, but the pain and swelling still remained. He’d been struck hard enough to fracture bone, but at least nothing had truly broken. Well, nothing but his pride.

  
He kept playing it over and over in his head, hearing the bell and instinctively looking up to greet whomever had walked in the door. It was early afternoon, after lunch but before rush hour. Only a few people sat in the bakery, thank goodness for that, typing away at their laptops and paying no mind to the men who had just walked into the shop. Timothy, on the other hand, was already on guard. It didn’t make a difference, however, as they moved to Vaughn before he could even see them in motion.

  
The flash of the light on gunmetal was what he spotted, and stopped him mid-step as he saw them pointing their weapons at the kid. He’d never seen fear like he saw in the boy’s eyes, and it boiled inside him. Timothy slowly stepped forward, holding his hands low out in front of him, hoping the men wouldn’t escalated this anymore.

  
“Listen, don’t do anything stupid. We can work this o-” Timothy was cut short as the two other men turned their weapons on him. The man who focused on Vaughn spoke, “Which one of you is the bitch’s boyfriend?”

 

Ice carved into Timothy’s gut as the words cut into his heart, realization dawned on him that this wasn’t a regular hold up. He didn’t dare look away, but he could feel all eyes in the room on him. “She told you I was her boyfriend?”

  
Instantly, he regretted his words. He cursed himself, but he’d never been in this situation before and his only thought was to get the attention all on himself. It worked. All three men now faced him, their guns squared right at his chest. His hands flew up in surrender, “Woah woah! You can take whatever you want, please.. We don’t want any trouble… Let me get the keys to the register, hold on.”

  
Timothy shifted his steps, making quick work of flipping all the cash into a pastry bag and throwing it over the counter, “You’ve got what you wanted, now please leave.” He shifted his steps some more, stepping round the counter to position himself between the men and Vaughn. He’d noticed Rhys in the backroom, Sasha had probably already called the police. He just had to make sure the kids were safe, they were his responsibility.

  
He couldn’t have predicted what came next, and he had to keep repeating that to himself. He doesn’t remember much, he just remembers the sound of a gunshot and feeling himself hit the floor. Looking up and seeing the lead man standing over him, grinning a grin he would never forget, “We got what we wanted, but not what we came for. Tell Nisha we want our money back, and we’re not shy.”

  
Then everything went black.

  
Waking up in the hospital had been a whole new experience, surrounded by gifts. The chair beside his bed was empty, but something in him knew it hadn’t been empty for long. He didn’t know what he’d been hoping for, but at the very least he had to know the kids were alright. Of course, he’d find out they saved his life, got him to the hospital when the ambulance couldn’t get to the shop in time. They had filled his room with flowers and donuts.

  
Now, he stood in front of his mirror, a bandage on his torso where the wound was stitched up. A quick look told him the stitches had survived the shower, but still would leave a scar. Looking back up at his face, he pawed at his jawline. He could almost imagine the imprint of a boot where the man had kicked him unconscious in one go.

  
Timothy steadied himself against the sink, the memories of it all flooding back put him on edge. He nearly flipped over himself at the sound of the doorbell. Re-securing the towel, he moved to answer it, grabbing a bat as he walked across the front room. Making sure the chain was latched, he opened the door to investigate who was there. To his surprise, he found Nisha standing in the hallway, back to the door. He closed it and unlatched the chain, opening it again as he dropped the bat.

  
“Nish? C’mon in…” Timothy waved her in, pulling a few clothing items around the apartment and tossing them into his room. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone…” His eyes met the bag on the table as hers did, the unmistakable blood covered garments in a hospital bag. Neither of them knew what to say, but Tim spoke first, “Let me clean up. Make yourself comfortable...”

  
He moved swiftly around the apartment, gathering all the trash and clothing that had accumulated since he’d gotten home. He tossed the trash and stared at the hospital bag, debating whether he should just toss everything in there or be forced to deal with it later. He reached over and grabbed it, tossing it with finality next to the bin and shutting the door for future Timothy to deal with. Let the emotional turmoil be his problem.

  
“Table should be clear now, feel free to sit. Want a cup of tea? The kids dropped by some fresh espresso this morning, if you want I could make you a latte or cap-” Timothy was silenced as Nisha looked at him with a look that just sent his heart careening up his throat.

  
“Timothy… you could have died,” you should have been more careful. Timothy could almost finish the sentence in his head. She looked at the bat he’d held to answer the door with, and both knew he wouldn’t have stood a chance had he been forced to use that on whomever was at the door. For as big as Timothy was, he couldn’t even kill a spider if he tried.

  
“I know, Nisha, but I had to protect the kids,” Timothy stood his ground. Yes, he was incredibly stupid, but he could never be that stupid so as to let one of the kids get hurt when he could have stopped it. “And where were you? They were after me to get to you. Who were those guys, Nisha? And why did they shoot me to send a message to you?”

  
Nisha shifted her stance, her shoulders falling as she avoided his gaze, “Nisha you can’t avoid this. I got shot, Nisha. Yeah, it was just a flesh wound, but I got shot. You have to let me in, you have to tell me the truth. I deserve that at least. No more saying I’ll be safer not knowing.”

  
“You’re right.”

  
“No, Nisha, I’m right. I- wait, what?” Timothy was prepared to fight, but found himself agape and wordless. He watched as Nisha took a seat on the arm of the sofa, crossing her arms and looking up at him.

  
“You’re right, Timothy. I could have gotten you killed. I should have told you,” she stared up at him with those eyes and Tim could see the sadness in them. With one look, even though she insisted emotions were not her strong suit, she portrayed her absolute and sincere apology without words. He felt his shoulders fall as he melted in her expression.

  
“Yes. You should have. But… I didn’t die, I just got this sick ass scar and a really bad headache for a month. I can live with that, but it was almost a lot worse. Now, we need to talk about something even more important… Did you want a latte or tea? Cause I kinda want a cup of something right now,” Timothy grinned as he saw the corners of Nisha’s mouth flicker upwards. He couldn’t stay angry at her, no matter how much he wanted to yell all the things he was mad about. Right now, both of them needed the comfort of each other instead.

  
He turned and made his way into the kitchenette, casting the occasional glance at Nisha as he prepared the drinks. She sat staring at the wall in silence, and he found himself checking more to make sure she hadn’t left him again.

  
When he’d finished the coffees, he turned to give Nisha hers but had to stop when he saw she wasn’t where she’d been sitting. Instead, he felt a hand on his back and turned to face her. She took one of the mugs from his hand and blew on the top, making eye contact with him as she did. Timothy felt his stomach flip at the tender sight, and he wished he could see this every day. All of their troubles went away, happiness in their mugs spread warmth through their bodies.

  
“No more secrets, Timothy. No more distance,” Nisha took a sip of her coffee and reached around him to set the mug down. Her chest brushed against his and she lingered, his heart beating almost out of his ribs. He placed his own mug next to Nisha’s as he looked down at her, his entire body screaming at him to just kiss her already. Instead, he found himself grimacing as Nisha’s hands trailed up his torso and across the bandage under his shirt. She stopped immediately and looked down at where they rested, reaching to move his shirt up and take a look. Her hands dusted it again, incredibly soft and tender this time.

  
“It doesn’t hurt that badly anymore, just startled me,” Timothy tried to explain. He was lying, but he didn’t want this to stop. He was glad when he felt Nisha raise his shirt even more, lifting it over his head and tossing it to the floor. She didn’t want this to stop either, and both of them knew it. Her fingers listed across his skin, and he felt a shiver rack up his neck as his hair stood on end.

  
Before he could stop himself, he had his hands in her hair, pressing his lips against hers with a fervor. He leaned back against the counter as she pressed against him, his knee lifting to rest between her thighs. She pushed her body against his harder, and he bit at her lip to avoid whimpering from the pain. It was a good pain, sort of bittersweet. He didn’t want to break this up, he couldn’t allow himself to pull back.

  
So, he found himself whimpering in anger as she pulled away first, his lips chasing hers slightly as she separated, “Timothy this- we can’t do this… We need to talk, you said it yourself. I need to explain- AH!” Nisha was silenced as he lifted her onto the counter, pulling his hips flush against hers at the edge. His face contorted as the lingering pain racked through his body, but he stared at her with a frown.

  
“Listen, Nish. I’m pissed, don’t get me wrong. But all this can wait a few hours. I almost died, and I don’t know how to deal with that right now,” With that Timothy pressed forward again, surprised to be met with Nisha pulling back.

  
“Are you sure?” It was a weird mix of rolls, Timothy needing to work out his emotions with sex and Nisha confirming whether this would really help anything. However, it was also incredibly annoying. Timothy answered with a nod and moved forward again, but slowly this time. A grin formed as Nisha moved to meet him halfway, and they both were lost to their lust again.

  
Hands fumbled over the the other’s clothes as much as their own, both desperate to be as bare as possible. Their fingers were talented in this, and they both found themselves flesh against flesh sooner than they thought. They both found ways to keep their hands busy after all the work had been finished. Timothy’s hands swept down Nisha’s back to her hips, and hers swept upwards to his hair. He grunted as she tightened her fingers in his wet hair and pulled. He knew what she wanted, and so he answered. His hands left her skin, but only for a moment. One went to press against her, and the other went to lead his already hard self into her.

  
She broke their kiss to breathe against his lips in a whimper, and he nibbled her bottom lip with a smug satisfaction. While they hadn’t been together in a month, they still fell into it like pros. He went at her with more force than usual, he strived for the noises she made as he did so. Despite the pain in his side, he found himself going faster and deeper.

  
Leaning back, Nisha knocked collateral items off the counter as she struggled to support herself on her arms. Timothy leaned forward to help, wrapping his arm around her and using the other to support them. Leaving her arms free to reach back up and pull her fingernails down his back.

 

“Going to send me back to the hospital for more stitches?” Timothy joked lightly, focusing more on controlling the quickly overwhelming warmth growing in his stomach.

  
“Only if you don’t- ah!” Nisha pulled him closer as she fell back again, her body loose in his arms. Her eyes closed as her mouth lolled open, and Timothy kissed her neck.

  
He led his lips up her jawline and whispered against the corner of her mouth, “If I do… what?” Her answer was only a series of breathy whimpers as he kissed her again. He debated pulling himself back and making her wait for it, drawing out this moment just a bit longer, but decided it would be best for them both to ride it out. He felt her body melt into jelly beneath him, pounding deeper and deeper into her with growing fervor. Little words whispered against his neck from Nisha let him know he was doing something very right.

  
Feeling the warm feeling drop lower in his own gut, he moved his hand down to work Nisha over. His thumb flicked over her as he pressed against her. He felt himself slamming into her and pressed down harder, and she bucked her back up to meet him. She would have lifted her hips up in the moment of pleasure, but he still restrained her. He rode it out until he came as well and fell against her, pushing through the shorter pumps that marked the end of his.

  
They both stayed together, breathing out of sync and heavy. It felt like minutes before Timothy pulled back, catching sight of a bit of blood on Nisha’s stomach. The smear matched placement of his own, and he was careful not to let Nisha see the wound had most likely reopened. He reached around to grab one of the mugs Nisha had knocked over, filling it up and downing the entire thing. He handed a refill to Nisha before he bent down to grab his pants, biting back a cry as his side lit up with sharp needles. He shrugged on his pants and turned around to Nisha staring at him from the counter, her face was mixed with pleasure and confusion.

  
“Why did we do that?” Timothy’s smile dropped and he stepped over, handing Nisha her clothes as he leaned against the counter. He held one hand against the gauze on his hip, and he rubbed at his forehead with the other.

  
“I- I don’t- ugh. I know why…” He stepped off to sit on the couch. Putting his head in both his hands as he sat, Timothy’s mind was racing. His heart was still pounding from the emotion of it all. “I’ve never done this before… Not- not just the sex, I’ve never been caught up in anything before. Even with my mom, Nish. Even with my mom I never had someone hold a gun at someone I cared about, it was terrifying. There were only two things going through my mind; protect the kids, and what didn’t you tell me.”

He looked up as Nisha came to sit next to him, she laid a hand on his shoulder and he stared at her. She had tears in her eyes, but her face was as hard as steel. She took a deep breath and spoke, “Ok… I’ll tell you everything you need to know.”


End file.
